jenricefandomcom-20200214-history
Poltergeist
A Poltergeist '''is the restless spirit of a deceased person who has not passed on. The difference between a '''Poltergeist '''and a ghost is the anger level of the spirit. '''Poltergeists '''are known for their extreme amounts of temper and can become very harmful as they become stronger. Caution should be taken with all Class-levels of Poltergeist. Class and Danger Ranking for Poltergeists Lower Class-leveled spirits are the most frequently encountered because virtually all spirits start as a Class 1. They are then, depending on their reason for staying in the human world and the experiences that they have there as a spirit, advance through the progressing Class-levels. It is far more common for a ghost to cross-advance into the '''Poltergeist '''category, but the opposite has been reported on a few occasions as well. Because of this rate of advancement up the classes, most restless spirits are helped to pass on far before they reach Class 4 or 5. However, in extremely rare cases, a restless spirit can start its existence at a Class-level 3 or higher. In these cases, the spirit should be considered highly dangerous and special precautions should be taken in their handling. Class 1 '''Poltergeists '''generally start out as strange noises, which in most cases effect only mild annoyance. Unlike ghosts, Class 1 Poltergeists adversely affect standard humans as well as those with magical or psychic powers. Headache, nausea, fever, and sudden body chills are symptoms of exposure to a Class 1 '''Poltergeist. While these effects are not permanent, those who have been affected should be treated by a trained medical professional immediately. Class 2 Movement of things, hiding things, locking or unlocking doors are all indicators that a Poltergeist '''has advanced to the second class. A spirit at this level will become more of a nuisance, and may actively seek out victims to afflict its negative effects on. At this level, most '''Poltergeists '''are able to move small objects, which may be thrown or dropped. Class 3 These are '''Poltergeists '''that can cause physical contact. As their strength increases, they are able to break fragile things and will frequently empty the contents of a refrigerator, shelf, or cupboard. These physical attacks are rarely harmful to their intended victims, but injuries from '''Poltergeist-driven objects have been reported. Class 4 These spirits are able to scratch people, and are capable of serious property damage. Personal damage is still moderate at this Class-level, but some scratches can be placed in painful or more damaging areas. Furthermore, these Poltergeists '''can move humans and other creatures, sometimes throwing or dropping them in order to increase the amount of harm that can be done. Class 5 A Class 5 '''Poltergeist '''is active in its attempts to kill or seriously harm people. It is able to use its innate adverse effects from a much longer distance (cases of ten yards have been reported) and they rarely hesitate before attacking any human that comes into its haunted area. Extreme caution shoudl be taken when approaching a Class 5 '''Poltergeist, as this is the only Class of '''Poltergeist '''that is capable of posessing a human being. Category:Restless Spirits